<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowledge is Power by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152825">Knowledge is Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Het, Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>Prompt 18</b>: Dreidel.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowledge is Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>Prompt 18</b>: Dreidel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for having me over," Harry said as he and Hermione sat down to supper.</p><p>She reached out and patted his hand. "It's always a pleasure, you know that." </p><p>Ron was working late at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes—the holidays were murder in the shop and all Weasleys had to put in a few shifts to help out, even Molly—so it was a good opportunity to pick Hermione's brain.</p><p>Once settled, Harry asked, "Do they teach about religion in Muggle studies class, Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione set her fork down, her brow furrowing. "Not really, no. It's more about modern conveniences. The invention of the light bulb or Biro instead of quill and ink, that sort of thing."</p><p>Harry pulled a dreidel out of his pocket and set it down on the table. "James brought this home from primary school. I guess they were teaching them about Hanukkah."</p><p>"You aren't—" Hermione seemed uncertain but ploughed on. "—upset about it, are you?"</p><p>"'Course not." Harry sighed. "I was thinking about how I barely knew anything about Christmas, except that my cousin got loads of presents, let alone Hanukkah."</p><p>"Or Eid or Ramadan or Diwali," Hermione continued.</p><p>"Exactly. "</p><p>"I don't think it belongs in a Muggle studies class but perhaps a comparative religion class of some kind that would include other traditions like Yule and Samhain." She smiled. "I'll speak with the board at our next meeting."</p><p>"They were smart to put you in charge." Harry lifted his wine glass in a toast.</p><p>"As if they had much choice," Hermione replied with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>